My Moon
by Cluckster
Summary: The shittennou have been away on missions. Four women have received letters, Venus has not. One shot. Complete.


This is my first story, so please be kind.

I own nothing.

Prince Endymion and his shitennou had been away from the moon palace for 6 months on missions for the Terran kingdom. Four women had received letters from their lovers. None had come for Venus.

She told them it was because he missed her too much, even though she knew none of the others were judging her, or him.

When more letters arrived for the others she boasted that his letter was so long he had not yet finished it.

But, on days when her ire peaked, she cried that it was because he had found someone else, that he had forgotten her. Her sisters tried consoling her and chided her for her dramatics. Neither helped.

Months later, an unmarked letter arrived. It only contained a scribble written in what looked to be dried blood. Mercury tested it and determined it to be General Kunzite's blood.

Venus, confused and worried sick, worked her troops to exhaustion after that.

Mercury tried to give her leader hope. "Maybe if you ask someone on Earth they'll be able to decipher it for you."

It turned out that the little scribble was, in fact, a word in Arabic.

She traveled to his land had someone translate the scribble.

The first man she found that could speak a second language, spoke it very brokenly and Venus had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ya amar. Moo. It a me moo."

"Moo? Cow? He's calling me a cow? Tell me if he's calling me a cow! Because I don't care where he is, I'll go castrate him _right now!_ "

"La, la" the man stopped her shaking his head and waving his arms no. He pointed up to the sky and said "Moo." Shaking the note in his hand and holding it to his chest he smiling he repeated "moo."

"Moon."

"Naam. Moo." He said still smiling brightly and nodding.

Venus thanked the man, took her piece of paper and without another word returned to the lunar palace.

When she returned all the girls were eagerly waiting for the translation.

"Moon."

"What? No, V, what did it say?"

"Moon. It said, the moon."

"He sent you the address?"

"Yup."

"V, you ok?"

"Of course!" her smile a little too bright.

"O-okay.."

"I'm gonna go work the troops out, it's been a while. Excuse me."

The women sent for a few extra medics, the soldiers would need them.

Venus knew Kunzite was a man of few words, knew he was a man of limited expression. She knew if she were to choose him, and him her, her life would not be grand displays of affection. She understood and accepted that fact. But, damn it all, would an actual sentence have killed him?!

He didn't even need to express his feelings! Maybe remark upon the weather. Anything!! The other girls had received letters filled with affection, filled with information on their journeys. Nephrite and Zoisite had even come back already. And what did she get? Moon. She got moon.

Lieutenant Adonis wasted no time since the leader of the shitennou's departure to advance on the Venusian princess. He had several times tried to unsuccessfully seduce her. Unfortunately for him, Venus thought only of her love and was blind to all other advances.

The lieutenant even went as far as faking an illness so she would tend to him. The other four women saw past his schemes and would've clued Venus in had they not already known that the last person anyone should ever want for a nurse was the senshi of love. Adonis really did fall ill after an afternoon with Venus. No one pitied him.

A month passed and Jadeite and Endymion had also returned. Venus tried to squash the jealousy she felt. She was overjoyed for her sisters. Their love life was something she took very seriously. But it didn't help the pain in her own heart to see the others so blissfully happy when all she had was "moon."

Adonis saw her hope deflating. 'She's finally weak enough' he thought. 'This is my chance.'

Venus looked down at the earth, a piece of paper clutched in her fist, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"Donnie, what are you doing here?" she tried to say without letting her voice shake.

"I was patrolling, my lady. I saw you standing here. And forgive me, but I could not let your beauty be marred by tears."

"Oh, Donnie!" she sobbed, holding the paper close to her heart. "I miss him so."

"Again, forgive me, princess, but... why?"

She looked at him, puzzled.

"I love him. He loves me."

"Are you so sure?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, princess, but are you sure he loves you? If he did, wouldn't he be here?"

"No, you don't understand, he's on-"

"On a mission? Yes, so were the others. And even Prince Endymion is back. Where is General Kunzite?"

Venus, hurt by his words and trying to not doubt her love, turned to look at the earth, averting her gaze from the man that spoke into her fears.

"I heard what he wrote you."

She looked at him sharply, a blush showing her embarrassment.

"He's a fool, Venus. Had I the right to write you, I'd write you poems. Songs. Entire sonnets describing just your pinky finger. You are a goddess."

With every word Adonis came closer to the unsure Venus until he was all but flush against her back.

Lost in her thoughts, Venus did not register him move her hair around her ear and whisper into it "if you were mine, I would worship you."

He kissed her just under her ear and the touch made Venus snap straight.

She turned realizing he had her almost pinned to the balcony.

"No, Donnie. I'm sorry. But no. I belong to him. No. I will wait for him, whether he wants me or not. No. I love him. No."

Maybe it was because he felt he had gotten so close, maybe it was because she said no so many times, or maybe it was the realization that he had lost her forever and maybe never had actually possessed her, but Adonis snapped.

He grabbed Venus arms and pulled her flush against him. "You would whore yourself out to a worthless earthling when your own kind would worship you?!"

She should have been furious that anyone would dare speak or treat her in such a manner. But, though the words were harsher, the sentiment was the same shown to her by her own kingdom. And the bravado she had shown her father and mother when they threatened to disown her was suddenly amiss after a year of silence from her love. After a year of doubt.

He shook her sharply trying to dislodge her heart from his.

"I would love you! I would show you pleasures you've never even dreamed of!" He let go of her arms and encircled her body with his arm, holding her face in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. He looked wild and the sight gave Venus further pause.

"As a Venusian, only I could ever fill your every want and need." He assaulted her lips with his own. Hot lips over frightened ones. He crushed his mouth into hers demanding entrance she would not give.

Her anger, which had been slow to burn, had finally reached its boiling point. She pushed him off.

"Lieutenant!"

He let her go, but not yet admitting defeat.

Princess Venus, the senshi of love, could finally see that Lieutenant Adonis had let his crush become obsession. And while obsession was not love, she still understood his plight and pitied him. That's not to say she would let this assault slide, but at the moment Venus was too tired of everything to properly punish him. She'd flog him in the morning.

"Get out of my sight." She stated simply and turned her back on him once more, dismissing him.

Apparently, Adonis had gotten hit with a stupid stick earlier because he dared lay hands on her again.

Adonis grabbed Venus' arm and swung her to face him. Venus' hand fisted and she used the momentum to swing but nearly landed on her face when she hit air.

Adonis' hand was gone from her arm and no one stood in front of her.

"Wha-"

"I know you could have handled yourself, but I must say, that was satisfying."

Kunzite stood just to her left, flexing his fingers.

She looked at his hand and then followed his gaze to the floor. There laid her lieutenant, out cold.

She looked back up at the General and faced him fully. He was lighter than when he had left. His body was still quite impressive, but definitely lighter. A healing bruise colored his temple and on his cheek a deep cut was beginning to scab. His face, as usual, was unreadable. But his body language betrayed pain just slightly. It was enough to let her know he was lucky to be standing and might not be for much longer.

"You're back."

"I am."

"How were your travels?"

"The mission was a success."

"How good for you."

"Thank you."

"Well, good night, General."

The blonde princess turned and stepped over the unconscious lieutenant, walking calmly back into her part of the palace.

The blank face of the silver haired general formed a line between his brows at her actions. He stepped over the body of the man he wished to continue beating until he was no more than chunks of meat drenched in blood, but he had surprised himself with the ability to remain standing after his quick show of violence just moments ago. He vowed to revisit the man when his health improved slightly.

"Is this the welcome I am to receive?"

"Perhaps you should check with your prince. I'm sure he would tend to your wounds and toast some ale with your brothers for your return."

"Venus."

She turned sharply and slapped him across the face. It took everything he had to not fall in a heap.

"It's Princess to you!"

"Since when?"

"Since when?! Since you forgot about me! Did you think I would wait forever? With no encouragement? How was I to know you even remembered my name?"

He sighed sharply. "You are always so dramatic. Is this what I am to expect every time I come home?"

"Is it so much to expect even just a sentence letting me know you are alright? Of what you are doing? That you still love me?!"

"Didnt you receive my letter?"

"Your letter? You mean this scrap piece of paper you scribbled my address on?!" She crumpled the note that was still in her hand and threw it in his face.

He swore that if so much as a feather hit him next he would pass out in a dead faint. Still, no one could get his blood boiling like the leader of the senshi and he was finding the strength to match her glare.

"I don't need this. I've not rested in four days trying to get here. Where is Mercury? Maybe she'll care for me." His voice turning suggestive at the end.

He was pissed and hurt and wanted to drive her just a little crazy. No easier way to do that than through her jealousy. His display with the still out lieutenant was nothing compared to the monster Venus could become if she so much as suspected someone else looking his way. For him to seek someone else out, well, that would do the trick in disheveling her.

Her face looked murderous. "You better hope you die before you reach her because I will rip you in half."

"You wouldn't be the first one to try this week." He snapped back.

That gave her pause. Briefly.

"What's wrong with you anyway?! If you're so hurt why are you even here? You didn't care enough to send more than a word, you care enough now to risk your death? Go find aid and maybe in 2 years you can send me a note with the word 'dirt' scribbled on it."

"You would dismiss my love for you so callously? I thought you'd have a bit more heart than that, goddess of love." He bit out the last words mockingly.

"Your love? Moon! You said moon to me! A year away and you say moon! Well, earth to you too, buddy!"

"You insufferable woman. You'll be the death of me, you will."

"Then find yourself someone else."

"Shall I?"

"Go ahead. It'll be the last thing you do, but go right ahead."

And at that Kunzite had to chuckle. He grimaced at the pain in his abdomen, but even that couldn't stop the chuckle from becoming a full laugh. The woman was insane. He didn't know if he was laughing at her for the contradictory words and feelings or laughing at himself for allowing her to drive him slowly to madness along with her. He clutched at his side and finally fell down in pain, but still continued to shake with humor. All the while Venus was using her every cell to not punch him in his perfect nose.

It wasn't until she saw the red start to spread over his shirt that she felt something other than rage. She knelt down beside him quickly, wrenching his arms away and opening his shirt.

A nasty gash haphazardly covered with cloth had reopened and was now bleeding freely.

"Kunzite!"

"Do you care again?" He managed between chuckles.

"Oh, stop it. What is this?! Why haven't you been to the infirmary. How did you receive this?" Her questions were fired away as she ripped pieces of her nightgown to cover his wound.

"Well, according to you, I'd be 'ripped in half' if I sought medical attention."

He looked at her with such amusement her hand twitched to slap the smirk off his face.

"How could you joke at a time like this?"

"It's too easy to get you going, princess. And you seemed sad. After that greeting it seemed like getting a smile out of you would've been a bit more than I could handle at the moment, so I settled for unbridled fury."

"Trust me, it was bridled."

He smirked, "I know."

"I'm going to get Mercury."

"Yes, call Mercury."

She shoved his face lightly, "you stone faced buffoon, you're loopy from blood loss."

She left to get her sister senshi, Kunzite smiling still at his love's earlier antics.

He had imagined his return everyday, many times the look of pure joy on her face upon seeing him was the only thought to get him through the pain. He should've known better than to know what to expect from blonde terror. Her indecision of throwing him away or skinning him where he stood made his lips stretch.

"No, not him. Leave him, he'll live."

"That's the lieutenant!"

"And he's lucky Kunzite got to him first!"

"V, if General Kunzite had enough strength to do that, he can't possibly be- he's smiling..."

"I told you it was serious, Mercury. Help him, please."

Mercury took out her visor and began a scanning of his injuries.

"Can you see through my clothes, Mercury? She's undressing me with her eyes, Venus. Are you going to stand for that?"

Mercury blushed deeply at the uncharacteristic words from the cold General.

Venus, on the other hand, pressed her fingers against his wound making him hiss in pain.

"Venus!"

"He started it!"

"Back off, he's obviously delirious."

"He knows what he's saying." Still in obvious pain, Kunzite couldn't help but smirk. "Where do you think Jadeite picked up to be such a prick to get a rise out of a senshi?"

"Oh, hush. General Kunzite is a man of honor. I never heard something so ridiculous."

While the blunette was distracted, the silver haired patient snuck a look at the angry blonde and winked at her. Knowing she wouldn't get Mercury to believe her, or near enough to inflict pain, Venus did the only thing she could. She stuck out her tongue.

Kunzite bit his teeth at her.

Venus blushed and the beauty of it caught Kunzite by surprise and he finally passed out.

"Kunzite!"

"Help me, V. He needs a blood transfusion."

Kunzite awoke in a dark room he recognized as the guest chambers in the lunar palace. He wondered how long he was out for, recognizing it must've been at least a day since he didn't feel so exahausted anymore.

He looked to his side and saw a blonde head resting on the edge of his bed.

He caressed the golden hair he dreamed of touching for a year.

Feeling his touch, Venus' head snapped up to look at him.

"You're awake."

"I am."

"Thank God."

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

His eyes widened in shock and then his brow came down in disapproval of his own body.

"You actually have a scruff going, it's pretty sexy."

"You didn't shave me?"

"Why would I? It's not like you'd ever grow it willingly."

He smirked, "I did find sharp enough rocks to shave with during my imprisonment."

"Your what?"

He looked at her softly, "why did you think I didn't write?"

She held his hand tightly. "You were captured?"

He shrugged.

"They did this to you."

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, you seemed pretty set on giving me a verbal lashing after you slapped me." She had the proper grace to look slightly ashamed.

He raised his hand to her face and turned it to face him. "Why were you so angry?"

Tears welled in her blue eyes. "Your note."

He looked hurt at her answer.

"Did you really crumple it up?"

She raised her free hand and revealed a ball of paper. He took it gingerly from her and smoothed it.

"Ya amar."

She said nothing.

"It was a bit of a hassle to get this to you, I'll have you know."

Venus looked unimpressed.

"One night, I saw a stack of letters I heard my guards say were to be delivered to a nearby post. I figured if I didn't send you something soon you'd drive the entire kingdom mad."

She scoffed, but they both knew that's what happened anyway.

"In order to get something to write on I had to get out of my cage. I picked a fight with the eight guards-"

"How many were in the cage with you?"

"Just me."

"You needed eight guards?"

His arrogant smile seemed to say, 'come on'.

Her smile in response was a proud one. It warmed his heart.

"Anyway, they opened the cage and the brawl began. In the struggle I managed to rip off a piece of paper. I gave up the fight and was thrown back in, them none the wiser. I was already bleeding so I used that to write with. It was risky, but I distracted the guards again-"

"With your face?"

"And their fists, yes. Once again lost in the scramble, I slipped my letter in the middle. I figured Mercury would test the blood and tell you it was from me."

Venus nodded confirming that was in fact what had happened.

"Kunzite, why didn't you write your location?"

"My mission wasn't complete. To alert you would've been my failure."

"Alright. I can understand all of that. But, don't you think if you were going to send me something, maybe, perhaps, you could've written something a teensy bit more romantic than my location?"

"You traveled all the way to my land and didn't ask for its meaning?" He frowned good humoredly at her.

"I asked for it to be translated! He said 'it-a mea moo!'"

He almost frowned deeper but suppressed it knowing the gibberish must have meant something to her.

"It means, 'my moon.'"

"That's what I said! 'moon.'"

"No, 'my moon.'"

"Your moon?"

He smiled gently at her. "Ya amar means 'my moon'. It means, my most beautiful. The phrase has a reverent feeling in my land." He raised his hand once more to caress her cheek. "I couldn't write much, my love. It was all I could think of at the time."

Realization of his struggles- both physical with him being tortured and emotional since expression did not come easily to him- made tears come down her pink cheeks.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I fell in love with all of you. Including your crazy. When I saw you push away that boy, I knew my love had waited for me too."

She smiled so bright Kunzite almost forgot to breathe.

"Speaking of which, where is the little welp, anyway? I believe I have some things to discuss with him."

Both he and Venus knew there would be no speaking, with the possible exceptions of some choice curses, in that discussion.

"No! Kunzite! You are still healing, lay back down."

"I think I'm done healing for the moment, thank you. I feel rested."

He was almost out of the bed when Venus did the only thing she could think of to make him stop. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Any thoughts of violence instantly disappeared from the silver haired man's mind. Even the woman doing the kissing couldn't remember the reason for the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the bed with him.

It was another day before either left his bed. When he did, it was only to report to his prince of his success abroad. The General did take a detour to knock out what turned out to be a second tooth from Lieutenant Adonis' mouth before returning to the goddess waiting for him in his chambers.

AN: I read about "ya amar" in an article about affectionate phrases in different languages. I have no idea how accurate it is. So sorry if it's not!


End file.
